Freddie's Adventures
by PureHorror
Summary: Freddie moves into Spencer's apartment and lives in his bedroom. When he starts working at the Groovy Smoothie, things heat up. Male Male. First chapter more coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Freddie had had it with his mom. She always wanted him to do strange things that were super annoying. One day, he moved out and asked. Spencer if he could stay with him and Carly. Spencer said that he has an extra bed in his room but he has to pay rent.

So, Freddie went down to the Groovy Smoothie to ask T-Bo for a job. Luckily, he had a job opening but in order to get the job, he would have to do something for T-Bo. He took Freddie to the back and told him to suck his dick. He pulled out his big Jamaican dick, with a meaty length of 11 inches. Freddie happily st. k the black sausage in his mouth, gagging after the first 5 inches. He took off his shirt to reveal a beautiful 6-pack from trying to impress Carly. He pulled out his dick from his red Calvin Klein briefs to reveal a tan 9 inch cock, thicker than T-Bo's. After 30 minutes of sucking, T-Bo came all over Freddie's hot face. He got the job and a big black dick whenever he wanted it.

He walked to Spencer's, now having a key, opening his bedroom door, plopping onto the bed.

That same night, he woke up to Spencer moaning across the room, with another guy on top of him, plunging his dick into Spencer's hole. Freddie purposely moved, just so they could stop for a moment. Once the guy left, Spencer fell asleep with no clothes on. Freddie walked over to his bed and peeked under the covers to see Spencer's dick. He was shocked to see that it was a 13 incher, the biggest he'd ever seen. He realized that if he wanted Spencer to want him, he would have to make him jealous by

brinnging another guy over, a guy like Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went by, Freddie was constantly trying to think of a guy that could make Spsncer jealous and want to fuck him, so he eventually ended up going to Chuck's apartment in order to seduce him.

As he knocked on the door, he realized that it was a crack open, so he walked right in and started to search around. There's were birthday balloons indicating that Chuck had just turned 18, but his parents weren't home to celebrate with him. When he got to Chuck's room, he noticed that Chuck was sitting on his bed, jerking off to a guy blowing another guy in a storage room. Freddie was immediately turned on by Chuck's dick size, and how he could ride Chuck for days. He opened the door too far, though, and Chuck immediately saw Freddie and told him to get out. As Freddie looked closer at the porn, he realized it was T-Bo getting a blowjob from Spencer. Chuck had noticed the hard-on that Freddie has before and after the video, and was turned on as well. Freddie told Chuck about his plan to win Spencer by bringing Chuck over, and Chuck immediately agreed to do it, only if Freddie gave him a blowjob first. Freddie was more than happy to, as he got on his knees and pulled down Chuck's blue Hanes briefs and grabbed his 10 inch duck and stick it in his mouth. Chuck pushed Freddie's head down further until all 10 inches were down Freddie's throat. Chuck immediately came all over Freddie and agreed to meet Freddie at Spencer's the following night.


	3. Chapter 3

As Spencer finished blowing T-Bo in bed, he realized that he had forgotten about Freddie staying the night again because of his mom, so he panicked and told T-Bo thst he had to go. T-Bo decided to put Spencer's red boxer briefs on and leave the apartment without pants on. As he was about to leave, he heard Freddie through the door with someone, so he immediately went back and told Spencer. Spencer told him to hide under the bed in his room undtil he told him otherwise. As T-Bo did that, Freddie walked right on in with Chuck. Spencer's was instantly in reflex mode, trying to defend himself from his arch meniscus standing next to Freddie, but Freddie said that they were just going to play Xbox in the room.

Spencer reluctantly let Chuck go, but told them that he would check on them after he finished making dinner. As soon as Freddie and Chuck got into the room, they started taking each other's clothes off, one by one until only underwear was left. T-Bo was watching and hearing this and he instantly got hard, but didn't want Freddie to know he was there, so he stayed quiet under the bed. Spencer's spaghetti for the tracks had finished so he decided to check on Freddie and Chuck. As he opened the door, he saw Chuck holding Freddie's legs up as he fucked him.

This caused Spencer's pants to start forming a huge bulge, a 13-inch bulge if you must. Freddie instantly nodded for Spencer to join in on the action. He pulled out his 13-inch dick and stuck it in Freddie's mouth, while making out with Chuck, because he found Chuck way hotter now that he's old enough and is as developed as Freddie. The bed was shaking and Spencer had forgotten that T-Bo was under there, so T-Bo just stopped giving a fuck and got out from under the bed. He got all of their attention by interrupting Spencer's kiss with Chuck and making out with Chuck. At this point, everyone was hard and wanted to fuck each other. Chuck ended up riding T-Bo's thick dick, while Freddie got his wish and was able to suck Spencer's 13-incher and get it in his ass non-stop. In the end, they all gathered around Freddie and cummed on him as he gunned on himself.


End file.
